Początki
by 0-Jubiliana-0
Summary: O tworzeniu się relacji, których ślad jest naznaczony drobnymi wypadkami podczas praktyk archeologicznych.


**Uwagi:** UsUk, lekki, trochę komedii, inspirowane praktykami ergo zsyłką na krańce świata ze słabym internetem w komórce.

 **Początki**

Wszystko zaczęło się niewinnie. To znaczy, na tyle, na ile niewinna może być zrzucona ze stoku butelka wody, pędząca z adekwatną prędkością wprost na spotkanie twarzy Anglika. Alfred musiał przyznać, że nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy, ale nie uważał też, że to tak zupełnie jego wina.

(No dobrze, może trochę.)

Należy zaznaczyć, że panował morderczy upał (a więc wina pogody), a on odbywał obowiązkowe praktyki (miesiąc z życia, a więc wina uczelni). Do tego doszedł fakt ukształtowania terenu (wina stoku) i dwóch wykopów – jednego na górze a drugiego na dole (a więc wina prowadzącego i rozplanowania).

A przede wszystkim była to wina Anglika, który nie wiadomo czemu, trafił na praktyki archeologiczne do amerykańskiej misji.

(Naturalnie więc, nie była to wina tylko i wyłącznie samego Alfreda.)

Kiedy ktoś na dole krzyknął z prośbą o wodę, Alfred po prostu zrobił jedyną sensowną rzecz.

Nie, nie zszedł z wodą na dół stoku i nie podał jej grzecznie temu, kto poprosił.

Rzucił. Pełna półlitrowa plastikowa butelka runęła malowniczym łukiem, pięknie odbiła się od krawędzi profilu ziemnej dziury, po czym idealnie trafiła w angielskie podgardle.

(Po prawdzie Alfred zapomniał, że Anglik w ogóle tam jest.)

Wszyscy zamarli, ktoś coś powiedział, ktoś krzyknął. Dwie osoby odprowadziły Anglika na bok, a Alfred nadal trwał w zastygłej pozie triumfu i rozbawienia. Dopiero po chwili ktoś go szturchnął.

\- Chyba powinieneś zejść i przeprosić.

* * *

Arthur K-cośtam był dziwny. Alfred odkrył to już pierwszego dnia, który zazwyczaj poświęca się na zapoznanie ze wszystkimi i ogólną socjalizację. Jeszcze przed zachodem słońca Alfred zdążył poznać praktycznie całą wykopową ekipę, ich imiona, pasje i zainteresowania. Praktycznie całą, bo prócz Arthura K-cośtam, który czas przeznaczony na wspólnego grilla spędził z nosem w książce, otulony szczelnie we własny śpiwór.

Pierwszy kontakt z tym dziwnym angielskim kosmitą Alfred złapał dopiero dwa dni później. I cóż, nie był to najlepszy start, jaki można było sobie wymarzyć.

* * *

\- Jones! – Głos zabrzmiał dziwnie. Ostro i nosowo w ten zabawny sposób, w jaki mówią lektorzy programów National Geographic, opisujący życie godowe pingwinów.

Alfred nie rozpoznał go w pierwszej chwili i dopiero, gdy poderwał głowę znad smartfonu, napotkał nieprzyjemne angielskie spojrzenie spod groźnie zmarszczonych brwi.

Arthur K-cośtam najwyraźniej umiał mówić, ale Alfred w jednej chwili zrozumiał, czemu nie korzysta z tego daru.

\- No?

\- Wszedłeś tutaj w butach z wykopu. Czy mógłbyś, tak jak inni, zostawiać je w przedsionku?

Alfred podrapał się po głowie.

\- No, jasne. Mogę. Sorry, po prostu zapomniałem. – Wzruszył ramionami.

Arthur pokiwał głową.

\- Tak myślałem, nic się nie dzieje. Została jeszcze tylko jedna sprawa…

\- No? – Alfred przekrzywił głowę i zerknął niecierpliwie na komórkę.

Rekord w grze sam się przecież nie nabije. Arthur jednak nie wykazał należytego zrozumienia. Zamiast tego bez ostrzeżenia i tak gwałtownie, że Alfred omal nie upuścił urządzenia, wcisnął mu w ręce mopa.

\- Umyj posadzki z błota, które tu naniosłeś.

* * *

Następne starcie nastąpiło w weekend, kiedy część osób rozjechała się do domów. Alfred kończył właśnie prowizoryczny obiad (składający się z parówek, McDonald był tak daleko) i wstawał od stołu, gdy praktycznie wpadł na Arthura K-cośtam.

\- Nie pozmywasz tych naczyń? – spytał Anglik, patrząc na talerz, który Alfred odsunął na drugi koniec stołu tuż obok garnka z przegotowaną wodą.

\- Zrobię to później. – Alfred poczuł ukłucie irytacji i spróbował ominąć Arthura.

Ten jednak stał nieporuszony, wręcz przeciwnie, zrobił krok w bok, jakby celowo zastępował mu drogę.

\- To samo miałeś zrobić wczoraj, przedwczoraj i w środę też. Zawsze o nich zapominasz.

Alfred przeczesał włosy. Na pewno zapominał? Spróbował sięgnąć pamięcią do poprzedniego popołudnia. Zjadł, a potem grał z chłopakami w piłkę, to pamiętał na pewno. Ale czy pozmywał naczynia? Cóż, musiał. Inaczej przecież by nie znikły.

\- To ty tak mówisz, gdybym ich nie mył, nie znikałyby same, prawda? Poza tym daj spokój K… - zawahał się.

K-cośtam.

\- …Arthur, przecież pamiętałbym o takiej głupocie. Myję je codziennie, po prostu później – westchnął i wyminął Anglika.

Przechodząc próg zdawało mu się, że usłyszał „nieprawda", ale gdy odwrócił się, by potwierdzić swoje podejrzenia, Anglik już na niego nie patrzył.

Najwyraźniej był zajęty swoją herbatą.

* * *

Ich trzecie spotkanie naznaczył ślad butelki.

Chyba można powiedzieć, że nie układało im się najlepiej.

* * *

\- Hej!

Siedzący na schodku z ziemi Arthur spojrzał do góry. W chwili, w której zobaczył Alfreda przez jego twarz przeszedł cień, a Amerykanin zaklął w duchu.

 _Świetnie się zaczyna._

\- Słuchaj, chciałem przeprosić.

Arthur milczał.

\- Nie, naprawdę. Chciałem przeprosić. To nie było celowe – mówił trochę sztywno, ale naprawdę się starał.

Mimo to gdy zobaczył, jak Anglik trochę odruchowo gładzi swoje gardło, zrobiło mu się głupio. Przygryzł wargę. Dlaczego milczał? Był aż tak zły? Okazywał mu swoją angielską pogardę czy coś w tym stylu? Alfred widział, jak postacie z Wysp robią tak w filmach.

\- Słuchaj, możesz być na mnie zły czy mnie nienawidzić, ale naprawdę przepraszam i to wszystko co chciałem powiedzieć, no! Jeśli nie chcesz ze mną rozmawiać to nic, rozumiem, czy coś – wyrzucił z siebie.

Naturalnie świadczyło to o tym, że nie. Wcale nie rozumiał i nie było mu z tym dobrze, ale czuł na sobie napór spojrzeń innych praktykantów. Poza tym uderzenie musiało być naprawdę nieprzyjemne. Rozumiał to, ale żeby od razu oznaczało to kompletne urwanie znajomości?

(Nie, żeby jakąś mieli, ale to nadal nie było fair.)

Arthur zakaszlał.

\- Uhm, więc już sobie pójdę i nie będę ci przeszkadzał i… - Alfred zaczął się wycofywać.

Arthur zakaszlał po raz drugi.

\- Nie mogę... – zachrypiał.

Alfred zatrzymał się.

\- Co?

\- Nie mogę mówić… - chrypiał dalej Arthur urwane słowa. – Uderzyłeś mnie w krtań, kretynie… - Odkaszlnął i potarł gardło.

\- O-och… - Alfred rozejrzał się na boki. Czuł się coraz mniej komfortowo. Zrobił kolejny krok do tyłu. – To może ja już pójdę…

Arthur spojrzał na niego dziwnie, po czym skinął głową. Alfred obrócił się na pięcie i ruszył do góry. Po raz kolejny zdawało mu się, że usłyszał coś za plecami. Tym razem jednak brzmiało to jak „to ja je za ciebie myłem, idioto".

Ale na pewno musiał się przesłyszeć.

* * *

Aż do końca dnia Alfred czuł na sobie spojrzenia innych. Nie wiedział ile z tego jest jego wyobraźnią, a ile prawdą, ale on sam postarał się o najbardziej wycofane miejsce, z dala reszty. Nie chodziło o to, że czuł się winny (wcale i w ogóle), po prostu miał wrażenie, że… Nie, nie potrafił nawet tego z siebie wydusić.

(Przesadził?)

Momentami zerkał na dół, ale gdy widział, że z Arthurem obchodzą się jak z jajkiem, robiło mu się tylko gorzej. Co jakiś czas widział nawet, że ten odchodzi, siada, opcjonalnie pije dużo wody i łyka coś na gardło. Wszystko kumulowało się w jeden wniosek, który popychał trybiki w mózgu Alfreda do odpowiednich konkluzji.

(Przesadził. I to bardzo.)

Na przerwę nie zszedł, uznając, że da radę dzisiaj popracować bez niej. Podczas gdy inni rozsiedli się koło siebie w cieniu rozłożystej jabłonki, on sam pracował jak za trzech, próbując najwyraźniej dokopać się do calca w następną godzinę. Pod koniec dnia planował wyprawę do jądra ziemi.

Niewiele ulgi przyniosło mu zakończenie pracy i zejście do bazy, w której spali.

Nie przebierając się, ruszył do pobliskiego sklepu.

Miał plan.

* * *

Kiedy wrócił, szkoła, w której spali, świeciła pustkami. Alfred rozejrzał się po korytarzach, sięgnął po komórkę ładującą się w kuchni i przełknął ślinę na widok nieodebranych połączeń.

 _Pojechali,_ zrozumiał. Przypomniał sobie, że faktycznie planowali dzisiaj wypad nad jezioro, ale to mogło oznaczać…

 _Pojechał z nimi._

Alfred westchnął cierpiętniczo i zacisnął mocniej dłonie na trzymanej kurczowo siatce z zakupami. Potrzebował chwili, by zrozumieć, że faktycznie musi być kretynem.

 _Nie, zaraz. To K… K… K-cośtam._

Wbiegł na piętro do sal, które zajmowali. Tak jak przypuszczał, drzwi do jednej z nich były uchylone. Po raz pierwszy Alfred faktycznie ucieszył się z faktu, że Arthur miał ogólnie przyjętą socjalizację głęboko gdzieś. Mimo to, gdy stanął przy framudze, poczuł niepokój. Ukłucie lęku i usilną chęć zawrócenia.

Zostawić to wszystko i pójść z nadzieją, że jakoś się ułoży. Jakby sama konfrontacja go przerażała. Przygryzł wargę. Czy to oznaczało, że naprawdę czuł się winny?

Ale to tylko głupia butelka…

Wziął głęboki wdech i otworzył gwałtownie drzwi. Wpadł do środka z siłą huraganu i bojąc się zatrzymać, w kilku energicznych krokach znalazł się tuż przed Arthurem (jak zawsze owiniętym w śpiwór z książką na kolanach). Dopiero wtedy zahamował się i wbił spojrzenie wprost w zaskoczone oblicze K…

 _Kirkland,_ przypomniał sobie nagle.

I w tej samej chwili zapomniał o wszystkim, co chciał powiedzieć, a co powtarzał sobie w drodze ze sklepu do szkoły. Po prostu się patrzył.

Arthur Kirkland robił dokładnie to samo.

\- Ja eee… - zaczął wreszcie elokwentnie Alfred.

Nieme pytanie w oczach Anglika zawisło pomiędzy nimi.

\- Nie pojechałeś z resztą? – wychrypiał Arthur, marszcząc brwi. Zerknął na siatkę i potem znowu na pobladłe oblicze Alfreda. – Niech zgadnę, poszedłeś do sklepu i zapomniałeś komórki. – Westchnął. – Już wiem, czyj dzwonek tak okropnie hałasował.

Alfred spojrzał na niego dziwnie. Jeszcze mniej wiedział, co właściwie powinien odpowiedzieć. Otworzył i zamknął usta.

\- Nie martw się, pojechali nad jezioro, jeśli o to chodzi. Nie zabiłem ich i nie schowałem ciał w kantorku, jeśli masz też takie obawy – ciągnął dalej Arthur. Wysilił się nawet na krzywy uśmiech i Alfred zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał, by Anglik mówił tak dużo.

\- To nie tak… - zaczął i znowu się zawahał.

Arthur zlustrował go wzrokiem.

\- Może zawrócą, jeśli do nich zadzwonisz – zaproponował spokojnie. – To na pewno nie jest daleko i… Ach… - Cień bólu przeszedł przez jego twarz. Kirkland sięgnął po kubek herbaty i wziął solidny łyk. – Wybacz, jeszcze trochę boli.

Alfred poczuł się tak, jakby przegrał wojnę, zanim ta się jeszcze zaczęła. Arthur najwyraźniej nie miał mu całego incydentu za złe, co gorsza, był wręcz miły. A przede wszystkim, co Alfred odkrył wraz z niepewnością, jaka owładnęła jego mowę, miał naprawdę przyjemny głos.

I akcent.

I chyba Alfred zmienił swoje zdanie. Arthur powinien korzystać z daru mowy jak najczęściej.

\- Słuchaj, zrób tak jak powiedziałem i niczym się nie przejmuj. A i zmień dzwonek w komórce, a poza tym…

\- Chciałem cię przeprosić! – Alfred przerwał mu gwałtownie, wyrzucając z siebie słowa.

Arthur spojrzał na niego zaskoczony i zamrugał lekko.

\- Co?

\- Przeprosić. Powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro i nie chciałem! Masz! – Wcisnął Arthurowi siatkę, praktycznie strącając książkę z jego kolan.

Arthur ostrożnie, jakby niepewny tego, co może go w niej spotkać, odłożył kubek i zerknął do jej wnętrza. Uniósł brwi.

\- Czekoladki? – Podniósł pozbawiony wyrazu wzrok na Alfreda, a potem znowu go spuścił. – Ale czemu? Przecież nie musiałeś? Nie złoszczę się, kretynie. Po prostu myśl następnym razem. – Westchnął.

A potem się uśmiechnął. Alfred, który był już gotowy odetchnąć z ulgą, wbił wzrok w ten niespotykany wyraz twarzy.

\- Co? – spytał podejrzliwie Arthur.

\- Nie, nic. Nie wiedziałem, że umiesz się uśmiechać – wypalił Alfred.

Kirkland parsknął.

\- Daj spokój, Jones. Nie psuj tej chwili, proszę.

\- Alfred.

\- Co?

\- Na imię mam Alfred.

Arthur zmierzył go wzrokiem, a potem uśmiechnął się krzywo.

\- Alfred. Zapamiętam. Choć kretyn też bardzo ci pasuje. – Podrapał się po policzku i spojrzał w bok.

Amerykanin zaśmiał się.

\- Tak, pewnie masz rację. – Skinął głową i odwrócił się, gotowy opuścić angielską samotnię.

W tej samej chwili poczuł coś dziwnego, co zakłuło go w sercu. Mały odłamek nadziei, że Arthur nie da mu tak po prostu odejść.

(Tym bardziej, że Alfredowi wcale nie śpieszyło się nad to jezioro.)

\- A i jeszcze jedno Jon… Alfred.

Amerykanin poczuł jak głupi organ zamiera w jego piersi. Powoli odwrócił głowę i przeczesał w zakłopotaniu włosy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że uśmiecha się głupio.

\- No?

\- Znowu nie przebrałeś butów i naniosłeś tutaj błoto.


End file.
